Nordstern Interviews und Outtakes
by IRABloodlust
Summary: Hier werde ich zukünftig in unregelmäßigen Abständen Interviews und Outtakes zu meiner FF Nordstern posten. Den Anfang macht der erste Teil eines Interviews mit Marie. Ich wünsch euch viel Vergnügen
1. Interview Marie Teil 1

Also hier ist der erste Teil des Interviews mit Marie. Ich danke euch, das ihr mir eure Fragen zugeschickt habt. Viele Fragen waren sich recht ähnlich, darum hab ich mir die Freiheit genommen sie nicht wortwörtlich zu übernehmen und habe sie etwas umformuliert. Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem euren Spaß.

Link zu Nordstern .net/s/5719878/1/Nordstern

* * *

**Hallo Marie. Schön, dass du meine Einladung angenommen hast. Du siehst heute besonders bezaubernd aus. **

_Danke, ich freue mich auch, dass du mich eingeladen hast._

**Kann ich dir etwas zu Trinken oder so anbieten?**

_Ist das ein Angebot? _(Sie grinst mich an. Schluck) _Keine Angst ich war heute schon auf der Jagd, außerdem mag ich deine Blutgruppe nicht. _(Sie lacht.)

**Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Wie hast du eigentlich Eddie kennen gelernt und warst du direkt in ihn verliebt?**

_Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann ich Ed zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, aber da die Olsens und wir die gleiche Kirche besucht haben, wird es wohl bei einem der Gottesdienste gewesen sein. Und nein, ich war definitiv nicht direkt in ihn verliebt. Ich habe ihn gehasst, weil er immer an meinen Haaren gezogen hat. Schau nicht so, damals waren wir vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre alt._

**Also keine Sandkastenliebe! Wann hast du denn festgestellt, dass da doch mehr ist?**

_Als ich etwa 15 war, ist mein kleiner Bruder Tom mit Nancy zusammen gekommen und auch ich hatte mich mit Nancy angefreundet. Nun, Nancy…Nancy war die kleine Schwester von Eddie. Durch sie hab ich ihn richtig kennen gelernt und dann hat es gefunkt_

**Dann seid ihr also schon…**

_Ja, 15 Jahre zusammen und glücklich wie am ersten Tag._

**Und wann habt ihr geheiratet?**

_Vor 5 Jahren. Eddie meinte, wir wären schon so lange zusammen, wir sollten es endlich offiziell machen._

**Waren das seine Worte, als er dir den Antrag gemacht hat?**

_Nein. _(Sie sieht ein wenig verträumt aus) S_ein Antrag war echt romantisch, aber frag erst gar nicht, ich verrate dir nicht was er gemacht hat. Später habe ich ihn dann gefragt, warum er mir einen Antrag gemacht hat. Darauf meinte er nur: _(Sie imitiert Eddies Stimme perfekt)_ „Schatz, ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben. Wir sind jetzt 10 Jahre zusammen, da fand ich, es wird Zeit, dass alle sehen zu wem du gehörst." Was soll man da noch sagen, so ist mein Mann._

**Mal was anderes, wusstest du als Mensch eigentlich, dass es Vampire gibt?**

_Nein_ (Sie lacht laut)_,_ _definitiv nein. Gut ich kannte die ganzen Horrorgeschichten, wie jeder andere wohl auch. Du weißt schon, Dracula, Tanz der Vampire, Anne Rice oder Blade, halt die ganzen Vampirkomödien, mit den ganzen lustigen Dingen, wie Kreuze, Weihwasser oder Pflöcken. Echt zum Schießen. Weißt du was passiert, wenn du einem Vampir einen Holzpflock gegen die Brust schlägst?_

**Ich vermute mal nicht viel, außer, dass der Vampir sauer wird.**

_Das auch, aber ansonsten brichst du dir wahrscheinlich die Hand. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, welcher Vampir würde sich denn schon treffen lassen? Ich kenne keinen._

**Du gehst ja gerne shoppen, hast du das auch schon als Mensch gemacht oder hattest du da andere Hobbys?**

_So also siehst du mich, als Kaufwütige. Ja, ich bin schon als Mensch gerne zum Shopping gefahren, wenn auch nicht so oft, wie heute. Rising Star ist ja nun nicht gerade für seine Mall bekannt, aber so vier-, fünfmal im Jahr sind wir nach Dallas oder Fort Worth gefahren und haben so richtig zugeschlagen. Du weißt ja, man hat nie zuviel zum Anziehen, nur einen zu kleinen Kleiderschrank. _

**Und sonst? Was hast du sonst gerne gemacht?**

_Bei uns war eigentlich nie viel los, wir haben uns immer am Imbiss getroffen, einer hat dann die Anlage in seinem Truck aufgedreht und wir haben dazu gequatscht und ein wenig getanzt. Ab und an gab es mal ne Party und im Sommer haben wir uns immer am See getroffen, alles nicht so aufregend. _

_Doch am liebsten bin ich mit unserem Dad und Tom zum Jagen raus geritten. Manchmal waren wir tagelang draußen, haben im Schlafsack unter den Sternen geschlafen und selbst Geschossenes gegessen oder wir haben im Fluss geangelt. Wir waren recht naturverbunden._

**Hattest du als Mensch einen Traum, wie dein Leben werden sollte?**

_Ja, ich wollte erst studieren und Erfolg im Beruf haben, dann Eddie heiraten, zwei, drei Kinder bekommen und dazu ein kleines Haus bewohnen. Der typisch amerikanische Traum. Tut mir leid, dass ich da nicht kreativer war._

**Und was wolltest du beruflich machen?**

_Ich wollte immer Paläontologin werden. Du weißt schon, im Dreck buddeln und Fossilien ausgraben._

**Paläontologin, das hätte ich nun nicht erwartet. Was hat dich daran so fasziniert?**

_Nun, beim Fluss gab es eine große Steinplatte, auf ihr waren versteinerte Spuren eines Präriemammuts, das da vor über 20.000 Jahren lang gelaufen sein muss. Stell dir mal vor, du bist fünf Jahre alt und siehst Spuren, die ein Tier vor so vielen Jahren dort mit seinen großen Füßen hinterlassen hat. Das ist doch einfach nur fantastisch! Und als ich dann Elf war, kam Jurassic Park ins Kino. Die Dr. Sattler war ja so cool! Da stand für mich fest, ich werde Paläontologin. Ich kann zwar keine mehr werden, da ich ja immer draußen arbeiten müsste, du weißt schon die Sonne, aber ich ziehe immer noch nachts los und sammele hier und da Fossilien. Ich hab mittlerweile eine recht hübsche Sammlung. _

_Ach schau nicht so, hast du wirklich gedacht, ich wäre nur eines dieser Modepüppchen? Mein Tag hat 24 Stunden, da hat man genug Zeit für mehr als ein Hobby._

**Nun, es überrascht mich zumindest.**

(Ihr Handy klingelt)_ Entschuldige, ich muss da ran._

**Kein Problem.**

(Sie verlässt den Raum und kommt nach fünf Minuten wieder)

_Tut mir Leid, es gibt da einen kleinen Zwischenfall, können wir ein andermal weiterreden? Ja, ich ruf dich an und mach eine neuen Termin aus. Man sieht sich._

**Ja, man sieht sich. Jetzt ist sie doch glatt wie der Rote Blitz davongelaufen. Ein wenig unheimlich war sie ja schon, aber was tue ich nicht alles, um euch die neuesten Nachrichten aktuell auf euren Bildschirm zu zaubern. **

**Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie Eddie schon solange kennt oder dass sie sich für Outdoor Aktivitäten begeistert. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich, könnt ihr euch die Hübsche mit einem Hämmerchen, Kratzer und Pinsel, beim Freilegen eines Mammutknochens vorstellen? Ich habe ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht.**

**Was meint ihr dazu? Schreibt mir eure Meinung.**


	2. Interview Marie Teil 2

**[b]Hallo Marie schön das du noch mal vorbeischaust. Ich hoffe doch das der Notfall nicht so schlimm war. [/b]**

[i]_Hey, ich hatte dir doch versprochen das wir das hier zu ende führen und nein der Notfall war nicht so schlimm, nur ein paar Nomaden die durch unser Gebiet gezogen sind. Nichts Aufregendes._ [/i]

**[b]Das freut mich, bist du bereit für weitere Fragen? [/b]**

[i]_Deshalb bin ich ja hier._ [/i](lacht)

**[b]Gut. Bruce hat euch ja nicht gefragt ob ihr verwandelt werden möchtet. Was hast du gedacht als du erfahren hast das du ein Vampir bist? [/b]**

[i]_Nun, ich dachte der Typ will mich verarschen. Gut da waren die Schmerzen der Verwandlung, aber das hätte ja auch was anderes sein können. Ich wurde ja auch nie angeschossen. Doch dann sah ich Eddie, er hatte sich so verändert, aber es war Eddie. Meine Sinne waren so stark wie nie zuvor und dann war da dieses brennen in meiner Kehle. Als uns der Fremde dann mit zur Jagd nahm und ich ganz automatisch meinen ersten Wolf erlagt habe. Da wusste ich der Kerl sagt die Wahrheit. Doch die Konsequenzen konnte ich damals gar nicht überblicken. Ich war eigentlich nur froh nicht tot zu sein und meinen Eddie bei mir zu haben._ [/i]

**[b]Der Typ? Du meinst damit Bruce oder? [/b]**

[i]_Ja. Ich wusste damals nicht wer er genau war. Ich wusste eigentlich fast gar nichts mehr. Nur das Eddie und ich ein Paar sind und das ich ihn liebe, das war das Einzige was ich immer wusste. Erst mit der Zeit kam die anderen Erinnerungen zurück und als ich dann erkannte wer Bruce war…Nun, es war nicht leicht für mich ihn zu akzeptieren. Er hat Grandma und Ma verlassen. Hat sie einfach allein gelassen. Ich habe ihn dafür gehasst, doch mit den Monaten sah ich seinen Schmerz. Er hat ihn nie offen zur schau gestellt, immer den Starken gespielt. Doch oft wenn er dachte er wäre unbeobachtet sah ich ihn mit einem Bild von den Beiden. Da fing ich an mich ihm zu öffnen und als mir dann bewusst wurde was es heißt ein Vampir zu sein hab ich ihm verziehen. Grandma hatte recht er ist ein guter Mensch._ [/i](lacht)

**[b]Wenn du die Wahl gehabt hättest, wärst du dann auch ein Vampir geworden? [/b]**

[i]_Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Sterben oder ewiges Leben. Natürlich wäre ich ein Vampir geworden, zumal man als Mensch gar nicht versteht was es bedeutet._ [/i]

**[b]Aber was wäre gewesen wenn Eddie nicht hätte verwandelt werden können? [/b]**

[i]_Ich weiß es nicht, darüber hab ich mir nie Gedanken gemacht. Doch ich weiß eins die Ewigkeit wäre ohne ihn nicht lebenswert._ [/i]

**[b]Gibt es etwas das du aus deiner Zeit als Mensch das du vermisst? [/b]**

[i]_Meine Familie._ [/i]

**[b]Sonst nichts? Ich meine jetzt mehr alltägliche Dinge. [/b]**

[i]_Nun ich vermisse den Apple Pie von Grandma oder den Hirschbraten von Dad. Den Geschmack von Coke. Träume oder Schlaf im Allgemeinen. Unser Tag endet ja nie. Ich vermisse auch meine Freundinnen. _[/i]

**[b]Und was fehlt dir überhaupt nicht? [/b]**

[i]_Mein Heuschnupfen und meine Menstruationsbeschwerden. Darauf kann ich echt verzichten. Weißt du wie scheiße das ist? Jeden Monat krampfartigen Unterleibsschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen und Unwohlsein. Danke darauf kann ich echt verzichten._ [/i]

**[b]Tut mir leid, bei Heuschnupfen kann ich ja noch mitreden aber bei Menstruationsbeschwerden. Nun wirklich, davon hab ich keine Ahnung. [/b]**

_Wie sollst du auch mein Lieber._ [/i](lacht trocken)

**[b]Nun kommen wir zu was anderen was magst du denn besonders daran ein Vampir zu sein? [/b]**

[i]_Ich mag vor allem die ausgeprägten Sinne. Gut manchmal stören sie auch, wenn sich jemand nicht gewaschen hat. Igitt. Doch meist sind sie sehr nützlich. Die Kraft und die Geschwindigkeit sind auch nicht übel. Am meisten liebe ich es aber das ich an Orte gelangen kann die für Menschen fast nicht zu erreichen sind. Ein Sonnenaufgang auf dem Nanga Parbat ist mir noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Es war Eiskalt und die Luft war so klar. Einfach traumhaft. Oder als ich auf dem Meeresgrund, im 5000 Meter Tiefe das Fossil eines ____Temnodontosaurus gefunden habe. Echt das war so großartig, fast alles war noch vorhanden. Schade das ich den Fund nicht veröffentlichen kann._ [/i]

**[b]****Warum den nicht? Bruce benutzt doch auch ein ****Pseudonym um zu veröffentlichen. [/b]**

[i]_Klar doch und wie erklär ich das ich da unten war? Mit der heutigen Technik kann man zwar so Tief tauchen aber niemals ausgraben. Vergiss es, vielleicht in 200 oder 300 Jahren. _[/i]

**[b]Das hatte ich gar nicht bedacht. Entschuldige. [/b]**

[i]_Macht nichts._ [/i]

**[b]Was gefällt dir denn gar nicht am daran ein Vampir zu sein? [/b]**

[i]_Der Durst ist oft lästig und das menschliches Essen so ekelhaft schmeckt. Am meisten stört mich aber das es so schwer ist Freunde zu finden, viele Vampire sind…Nun nicht so das ich mit ihnen befreundet sein möchte. Das andauernd Umziehen macht mir auch keinen Spaß. Unser leben ist doch oft einsam._ [/i]

**[b]Jetzt wo du das Leben als Vampir kennst, bist du damit zufrieden oder wärst du doch lieber ein Mensch geblieben? [/b]**

[i]_Du stellst fragen. Als Mensch würde ich jetzt in meinem Grab vermodern, also damit wäre ich gewiss nicht zufrieden. Es ist gut so wie es ist. Ich habe mich mit diesem Leben arrangiert und ich verschwende nicht meine Zeit mit Fragen die keine Bedeutung mehr haben._ [/i]

**[b]Gab es denn keinen Zeitpunkt an dem du deine Verwandlung bereut hast? [/b]**

[i]_Doch einmal. _[/i]

**[b]Und warum? [/b]**

[i]_Das ist jetzt nicht nett von dir, weißt du. Aber wenn du es wissen willst, es war als mir bewusst wurde das ich nie Kinder bekommen kann. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?_ [/i]

**[b]Entschuldige tut mir leid. [/b]**

[i]_Ach schon gut. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, aber vielleicht werde ich ja irgendwann Tante._ [/i]

**[b]Tante, wie das? [/b]**

[i]_Das tut nichts zur Sache vergiss es einfach._ [/i]

**[b]Anderes Thema, was hältst du von Vampiren die menschliches Blut trinken? [/b]**

[i]_Das kommt auf den Vampir an. Ich kann verstehen das Vampire sich von Menschen ernähren, das ist unsere Natur. Darum kann ich niemanden ablehnen der sich so ernährt, auch wenn das für mich nie in Frage kommt. Aber unter uns gibt es echte Sadisten. Die mit ihren Opfern auch noch spielen. Die hasse ich._ [/i]

**[b]Hast du schon mal menschliches Blut getrunken? [/b]**

[i]_Nein._ [/i]

**[b]Und wie schaffst du das? Machen wir dir keinen Durst? [/b]**

[i]_Natürlich bekommen ich Durst, aber ich denk dann immer an meine Familie und wie sie mir fehlt. Jeder Mensch hat doch eine Familie und die würden dann doch trauern. Nein, wegen mir soll niemand trauern._ [/i]

**[b]Interessantes Argument. Unsere Leser würden gerne wissen was du von Sandy hältst? [/b]**

[i]_Sandy ist eine ganz liebe und ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester. Manchmal erinnerte sie mich an Grandma. Sie ist genauso Mitfühlend und kann trotzdem ihren willen durchsetzen. Bruce hat glück das er sie gefunden hat._ [/i]

**[b]Was hast du gedacht als Bruce dir gesagt hat das er in sie verliebt ist? [/b]**

[i]_Nun, ich hatte es ja schon lange erwartet. Ich meine als er an unserem ersten Tag in der Mensa anfing von ihren wunderschönen Augen zu stammeln war mir klar das da was im Busch ist. Darum war ich nicht sehr überrascht. Aber ich hab immer noch ein wenig Angst ob das ganze gut geht. Ich hoffe es aber ich glaube da kommt noch was auf uns zu. Du weißt schon die Regeln, sie weiß einfach zuviel. Am besten wäre es sie würde eine von uns._ [/i]

**[b]Bruce ist von der Vorstellung aber nicht sehr begeistert, soweit ich mich erinnere sind da schon die Worte, ich werde ihr das auf keinen Fall antun, gefallen. Was sagst du dazu, sollte er sie verwandeln wenn sie das möchte? [/b]**

[i]_Ja. Bruce hat da seine eigenen Vorstellungen, aber ich glaube nicht das er es auf Dauer verhindern kann. Wie soll das auch gehen, als Mensch wird sie irgendwann sterben, was soll dann aus ihm werden? _

_Ich habe mich mit Sandy schon darüber unterhalten und sie hat mir versichert, dass sie ewig bei ihm bleiben möchte und das ihr klar ist was das bedeutet. _

_Ich denke sie wird sich durchsetzen._ [/i]

**[b]Du hast ja die letzten Jahre allein mit den Jungs verbracht, wie war das so? [/b]**

[i]_Oft war es lustig, welche Frau wünscht sich nicht zwei Kavaliere die ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Doch die beiden können auch sehr anstrengend sein. Beide haben so ein großes Ego, da ist es kein Wunder das es manchmal Kracht und dann steh ich fast immer dazwischen und muss vermitteln. Das Nervt._

_Ich bin echt froh das Sandy jetzt bei uns ist, mit ihr kann ich mich auch über andere Dinge unterhalten, Dinge über die ich mit den Jungs nicht reden kann._ [/i]

**[b]Was sind das für Dinge? [/b]**

[i]_Frauenthemen die dich nichts angehen. Frag doch deine Freundin worüber sich Mädels unterhalten._ [/i]

**[b]Danke sehr nett. Bruce ist ja eigentlich dein Opa, wie benimmt er sich eigentlich dir gegenüber? Ist er wie ein Opa, Vater oder doch mehr Familienoberhaupt? [/b]**

[i]_Er ist mehr wie eine Mischung aus Vater und Familienoberhaupt. Er war oft sehr streng aber ich weiß heute das er uns nur helfen wollte. Den Opa gibt er nur ganz selten. Ich glaube dafür fühlt er sich zu jung._ [/i]

(sieht auf ihre Uhr)

[i]_Hast du noch viele Fragen? Ich bin nämlich gleich mit Alice und Sandy verabredet._ [/i]

**[b]Nein wir sind fast durch. Ich hab nur noch eine Frage. Nun es ist mir etwas peinlich aber eine Leserin möchte gerne wissen welche Stellung du beim Sex bevorzugst? [/b]**

[i]_So, so. Eine Leserin bist du dir sicher das die Frage nicht von dir stammt?_ [/i]

**[b]Absolut. [/b]**

[i]_Also gut, ich mag die Reiterstellung, da ich da die Kontrolle habe._ [/i]

**[b]Aha. Marie ich danke dir für diese nette Gespräch ich hoffe du besuchst mich irgendwann noch mal. [/b]**

[i]_Klar komm ich gern noch mal vorbei. Bis dann._[/i]

**[b]Und Weg ist sie. War doch wieder sehr aufschlussreich was die hübsche so alles erzählt hat. Was meint Ihr?**

**Als nächstes hat sich die liebe Sandy angekündigt. Ein Termin steht zwar noch nicht fest aber wenn ihr Fragen an sie hab schickt sie mir doch bitte zu.**

**Man liest sich. [/b]**


	3. Unter Vampiren

**Unter Vampiren**

_**Sandy POV Outtake zu Kapitel 17**_

Eigentlich sollte ich ihm böse sein aber ich war nur enttäuscht das unsere Zweisamkeit so plötzlich beendet wurde. Ich hatte so schöne Pläne für den heutigen Tag aber die konnte ich jetzt wohl vergessen. Bedauernd sah ich ihm zu wie er ein T-Shirt über seinen Körper streifte. Sein Körper erinnerte mich immer wieder an eine klassische griechische Statue, hart und glatt und doch angenehm anzufassen. Nur die Narben unterbrachen diese Perfektion und das machte ihn irgendwie, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen sollte, doch menschlicher passt wohl am besten. Es waren sein Narben die inneren und äußeren die ihm zu dem gemacht hatten was er war, stark und doch so verletzlich. Ich wusste er würde mich immer lieben, so wie ich ihn. Keiner der ihn so gesehen hatte wie ich würde in ihm ein Monster sehen. Keiner der ihn so gefühlt hatte wie ich würde ihn nicht lieben, doch er war mein und ich würde ihn nie wieder alleine lassen. Er würde mich auch nicht allein lassen. Wie konnte ich mich je vor ihm fürchten?

Er hatte sich mir ganz geöffnet, hat mir gezeigt wie sehr er mir vertraut. Es war schrecklich, soviel Leid. Wie hat er das all die Jahre nur ausgehalten ohne zu zerbrechen? Ich fühlte mich schuldig das ich nicht genauso handeln konnte, das ich ihm soviel verschweigen musste. Doch er würde es jetzt noch nicht verstehen. Er würde versuchen es zu verhindern und ich wusste welche Konsequenzen es hatte wenn man versucht dem Schicksal zu entkommen. Es würde nur noch schlimmer kommen. Ich hatte es einmal gemacht und bitter dafür bezahlt. Und auch das hatte ich ihm verschwiegen, nicht weil ich Angst hatte er würde mich dann nicht mehr lieben. Nein das war nicht der Grund aber ich wusste was er dann machen würde und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht das er wegen meinem Fehler tötet und das würde er.

Ich zog meinen Pullover an und er nahm meine Hand, wie immer löste das ein leichtes Kribbeln bei mir aus. Er sah mich an und ich musste mich zusammenreisen um ihm nicht direkt zu küssen, er war ja so süß wenn er verlegen war. Er fragte mich ob ich ihm böse wäre, doch das war ich nicht, er konnte ja nichts dafür das sie zu so einem unmöglichen Zeitpunkt kamen und auch wenn er es mir gesagt hätte, ich hätte ihn nicht gestoppt. Er war doch immer so zurückhaltend, da muss man jede Chance ausnutzen. Irgendwie komisch, ich war doch sonst nicht so aber ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr abwarten ihn endlich ganz zu spüren.

Nervös zupfte ich an meiner Kleidung, sie waren alle so schön und ich so unscheinbar. Auch wenn Bruce mir immer wieder sagte wie schön ich doch wäre, wusste ich doch das ich mit ihrer Schönheit nicht konkurrieren konnte aber ich konnte mich wenigstens ordentlich anziehen. Jetzt war es mir doch peinlich das sie mich gehört hatten. Das erste was sie von mir gehört hatten war wie ich laut meinen Orgasmus – er war so schön - heraus gestöhnt hatte. Was macht das den für einen Eindruck?

Bruce öffnete die Tür, es waren nur die Mädels und ich spürte ihren prüfenden Blick auf mir liegen. Mir dem Mensch der es wagte sich unter Vampire zu begeben. Mir dem Mensch der ihr Geheimnis kannte. Mir den Mensch der es wagte einen der ihren für sich zu beanspruchen. Doch alle sahen mich freundlich an, nur die große Schönheitskönigin nicht. Mit ihr würde es noch schwierig aber ich wusste das wir uns eines Tages nahe stehen würden. Nicht so eng wie mit Marie oder Bella aber enger als mit Alice oder Esme. Wir teilten die ähnliche Erfahrungen und das machte uns zu verbündeten.

Hoffentlich geht das alles gut, es ist so wichtig für beide Familien, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wir würden die Zukunft nur überstehen wenn wir zusammen hielten. Es tat mir tief im inneren weh wenn ich daran dachte was uns noch alles bevor stand. Doch ich musste jetzt stark sein, ich war nur ein kleines Rädchen im Räderwerk des Schicksals, aber ich würde meine Rolle spielen für ihn, für sie und für unsere Familie. Ich wusste das sie den Preis wert waren.

Wie aus dem nichts stand Marie vor uns und legte ihre Arme um uns. Wie lange war es her? Einen Monat und obwohl wir fast täglich telefoniert hatten, fehlte sie mir. Die Zeit wo Bruce weg war hatte uns ganz fest zusammen geschweißt, sie war mir eine gute Freundin. War für mich da wenn es mir schlecht ging, nahm mich immer mit damit ich in seinem Bett schlafen konnte, brachte mich zum lachen und versicherte mir immer wieder das er zurück kommen würde. Auch wenn ich das eh wusste war es schön zu hören. Ich wusste das sie mich liebte und ich liebte sie auch. Wir waren eigentlich enger als Freundinnen wir waren Schwestern. Ja, sie war meine große kleine Schwester. Sie fragte mich ob er mich gut behandelt hatte, doch wie könnte er mich nicht gut behandeln? Er war Bruce und er würde mich nie schlecht behandeln. Ja mit ihm war alles gut.

Ich umarmte sie. Sie hatte mir ja so gefehlt, das sagte ich ihr auch und sie sagte das es ihr genauso ging. Meine liebe Marie.

Viel zu schnell zog sie sich zurück und schon war die kleine Alice da. Ohne Vorwarnung fiel sie mir um den Hals und ich sah wie Bruce sich verspannte. Er war besorgt um mich, was mich manchmal ein wenig nervte, doch jetzt wo ich seine Geschichte kannte verstand ich auch das. Er machte das ja nicht weil er mich für so schutzbedürftig hielt sondern weil er Angst hatte mich zu verlieren, so wie er seine Familie verloren hatte. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, damit er sah das alles gut war und er entspannte sich sichtlich.

Alice fing an auf mich einzureden, doch sie sprach so schnell das ich sie kaum verstand. Ich hörte nur Worte wie Zukunft, Gabe und aufgeregt, der Rest ging einfach unter.

Esme bremste sie und ich betrachtete sie genauer, sie war eine schöne Frau und sie strahlte eine mütterliche Autorität aus. Sie oder besser sie und ihr Partner waren ganz eindeutig der Mittelpunkt ihrer Familie, von ihnen würde viel abhängen. Sie hielt mir ihre Hand hin und ich ergriff sie ohne zu zögern. Sie war sehr nett zu mir und ich sah ihren Augen an das sie sich wirklich freute mich kennen zu lernen.

Und dann stand Bella vor mir, sie sah grinsend zu Bruce und dann wieder zu mir. Ob sie wohl gerade an ihre eigene Vergangenheit dachte? Sie hatte sich auch aus Liebe unter Vampire begeben, war sogar einer von ihnen geworden. Ob sich ihre Träume erfüllt hatten?

„Hey, ich bin Bella, freut mich echt dich kennen zu lernen. Wo wir doch soviel gemeinsam haben. Ich war auch mal der Mensch unter Vampiren.", sagte sie freundlich.

Ja wir hatten einiges Gemeinsam und es gab soviel was ich von ihr erfahren konnte. Ich dachte gar nicht groß nach und schloss sie in meine Arme.

„Ich weiß, darüber sollten wir uns mal unterhalten. Ich freu mich ja so euch kennen zu lernen.", antwortete ich ihr und dann fiel mein Blick auf Nessie.

Sie sah genauso aus wie ich sie immer gesehen hatte, wie auf meinen Bildern. Ich „kannte" sie ja schon so lange. Sie und ihren Zukünftiger begleiteten mich schon so viele Jahre. Sie waren neben Bruce und den Indianern in meiner ersten Vision. Schon komisch ich wusste schon von ihr da war ihre Mutter noch ein schüchternes Mädchen und hatte keine Ahnung was das Leben für sie geplant hatte. Manchmal verfluchte ich meine Gabe, kam mir vor wie Kassandra von Troja. Ich riss mich zusammen und fragte Bella ob das ihre Tochter wäre, als wenn ich das nicht wüsste. Sie bat Nessie zu uns, die mir etwas schüchtern ihre Hand reichte. Fast wäre ich vor Überraschung zurück geschreckt, ich war schon so an die Kälte gewöhnt, das mich diese Hitze total unvorbereitet traf. Doch das ging auch vorbei. Ich begrüßte sie und sah kurz zu Bruce. Ich wollte einfach nur sein Gesicht sehen. Wollte sehen ob alles gut war, doch sein Blick glitt von mir zum Fenster. Dort stand Rose und hatte uns den Rücken zugedreht.

Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf, ach Rose mach es uns doch nicht so schwer.

Mein Magen fühlte sich so leer an, kein Wunder ich hatte heute ja noch nichts gegessen. Ich wusste das Nessie isst und so fragte ich sie einfach ob sie mit mir was essen wollte. Sie sah fragend zu Bella die ihr nur zunickte und so nahm ich ihre Hand und zog sie in die Hütte.

Ich sah in den Kühlschrank und musste feststellen das nicht mehr viel da war. Nur Eier und Speck waren noch genug da und so beschloss ich Rührei zu machen, hoffentlich mochte sie das.

„Nessie magst du Rührei mit Speck?", fragte ich sie einfach.

„Ja. Ich mag jetzt fast alles. Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Klar.", ich deutete auf einen Schrank in dem ich gestern Schüsseln gesehen hatte. „Hol doch schon mal eine Schüssel raus."

Sie nickte und holte die Schüssel. Wir teilten uns die Arbeit, sie rührte die Eier und ich schnitt den Speck. Während ich das Rührei briet deckte sie den Tisch und dann machten wir uns über das Essen her.

Ich hörte ihn nach den Jungs fragen und musste schmunzeln, so viele Frauen auf einen Haufen machten ihn wohl nervös und dann spürte ich seinen kalten Atem, roch seinen süßen Duft, fühlte seine Lippen auf meiner Haut und es jagte mir einen wohligen Schauer durch meinen Körper, der ganz automatisch auf ihn reagierte.

„Schmeckt es?" fragte er und Nessie antwortete. „Hervorragend." und aß weiter.

Ich wusste das er zu den anderen wollte aber sich nicht sicher war ob er mich allein lassen konnte.

„Du willst zu den Jungs?", fragte ich um es für ihn leichter zu machen.

Er nickte. „Ja, glaubst du du kommst hier allein zurecht?"

Klar kam ich allein zurecht, was sollte mir hier schon geschehen, zumal Marie doch bei mir war. Es war ja süß das er sich sorgte, doch ich würde ihm schon beibringen das unnötig war.

„Ich denke schon. Ich bin ja schon groß.", sagte ich mit leicht kindlicher Stimme, um ihn etwas aufzuziehen.

Er verdrehte seine Augen und stöhnte leise. „Ich weiß. Es macht dir also nichts aus?"

„Los hau ab. Ich komm schon klar.", sagte ich und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss. Nessie fand das wohl lustig und kicherte vor sich hin.

„Bis später.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„Ja und jetzt las mich essen.", erwiderte ich. Nicht das ich ihn los werden wollte aber er musste sich daran gewöhnen das ich bei ihnen keine Schutz benötigte. Das ich mich hier wohl fühlte und ihn nicht einschränken würde.

Als er aus der Tür war sah ich Nessie an die breit grinste und verdrehte die Augen.

Nach dem wir fertig waren kümmerten wir uns um den Abwasch, Nessie hatte seit Bruce bei uns war ein Dauergrinsen aufgesetzt.

„Darf ich dir was zeigen?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Was möchtest du mir den zeigen?", fragte ich neugierig zurück.

„Das kann ich dir besser Zeigen.", sie streckte ihrer Hand aus und verharrte vor meinem Gesicht. „Hab keine Angst es tut nicht weh."

Ich schluckte, ich wusste zwar was ihre Gabe war aber es machte mich trotzdem nervös. Schlussendlich nickte ich leicht und sie berührte mein Gesicht. Sofort strömten die Bilder auf mich ein.

_Bruce stand hinter mir am Küchentisch und sah mich voller Sehnsucht an, da lag soviel Liebe in seinem Blick das es mir fast den Atem raubte. Das Bild wechselte und ich sah wie ich ihn küsste und dann noch wie er noch mal nach mir sah als er die Hütte verließ._

In meinem Magen machte sich dieses angenehme Kribbeln breit, das ich immer hatte wenn ich ihn sah.

_Nessie zeigte mir mich wie ich vor ihr stand und verträumt vor mich hin schaute. Dann wechselte sie immer wieder zwischen mir und Bruce und unserem Kuss. Es war wie eine Frage, anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Sie wollte wissen ob ich ihn liebe._

„Ja, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.", sagte ich zu ihr.

Sie strahlte mich an. „Das ist ja so schön."

„Was macht ihr zwei denn hier?", hörte ich Maries stimme von der Tür.

Ich zwinkerte Nessie zu und wand mich zu Marie. „Das ist unser Geheimnis."

„So, so. Ihr zwei habt also Geheimnise.", lachte sie und stellte sich zu uns. Sie sah mir tief in die Augen. „Und ist wirklich alles gut?"

Ich nickte eifrig. „Ja, er hat es endlich gesagt."

„Wow.", stieß Marie aus. „Hat er es endlich geschafft. Ich dachte schon er würde dich weiter hängen lassen mit dieser verrückten Regel."

„Nein, diese Regel ist gestorben.", glücklich drückte ich ihre Hand, ich hatte ihn und sie wieder und das war alles was zählte.

„Ziehst du jetzt bei uns ein?"

Die Frage traf mich vollkommen unvorbereitet. Wollte er das? Wollte ich das? Er mochte das Wohnheim nicht, das brauchte er gar nicht zu sagen, aber war ich schon bereit für so einen Schritt? Eigentlich ja aber da müsste er mich schon fragen. „Ich weiß nicht. Will er das denn? Er hat mich jedenfalls nicht gefragt."

„Ich denk schon und was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Ich glaub jedenfalls nicht das du noch oft in dem Wohnheim schlafen wirst, aber jetzt komm die Mädels sind schon neugierig auf dich."

Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten zog sie mich mit zu den Anderen. Wir setzten uns auf die Couch und sofort sahen mich alle voller Erwartung an. Das war mir dann doch ein wenig unangenehm, doch da musste ich wohl durch.

Alice rutschte unruhig in ihrem Sessel hin und her als könne sie es nicht erwarten mich auszuquetschen. Bella lächelte nur versonnen und zog Nessie auf ihren Schoss. Esme sah mahnend zu Alice und versuchte sie zu bremsen. Nur Rosalie beachtete mich nicht, sie starrte immer noch nach draußen, ob sie sich überhaupt bewegt hatte?

„Ich brauch euch wohl keinen Kaffee anzubieten.", sagte ich um das Eis zu brechen. „Aber ich weiß auch nicht was bei euch so üblich ist."

„Schon gut, wir trinken nur Kaffee wenn wir das Menschenspiel auf die Spitze treiben wollen. Aber das ist ja bei dir nicht nötig. Liebes.", antwortete Esme und streichelte mein Wange. Ihre Berührung war zart, fast kaum zu spüren.

„Also du und Bruce.", warf Alice ein, die sich einfach nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr und lächelte sie an. „Ja, wir sind zusammen falls du das wissen wolltest.", verkündete ich voller stolz, obwohl ich es manchmal immer noch nicht fassen konnte.

„Ich freu mich ja so für euch.", kam es von Bella. Sie sah so versonnen aus, ich fragte mich wie viel Erinnerungen ich in ihr hervorrief, doch meine Gedanken wurden durch ein lautes schnauben unterbrochen.

Rosalie hatte sich umgedreht und sah mich mit verkniffenen Augen an. „Bestärkt sie doch noch. Als ob das gut gehen kann. Wir sollten gar nicht hier sein." Ihre Stimme war mindestens zehn Grad kälter als die Winterluft vor der Tür und jede Faser ihres Körpers drückte Verachtung aus. Verachtung für mich.

„Rose.", sagte Esme scharf. „Wir sind hier zu Gast, benimm dich."

„Ihr wolltet das ich mit komme.", blaffte sie zurück. „Jetzt beschwert euch nicht wenn ich ihr nur die Wahrheit sage, das hier bedeutete nur Ärger für uns. So oder so."

„Was willst du damit sagen, sprich dich ruhig aus.", sagte ich ganz ruhig.

„Du solltest nicht wissen was wir sind. Es bringt nur Ärger wenn Menschen von uns wissen. Ihr kennt die Regeln. Das kann nur schlecht enden."

„Ich war auch ein Mensch.", fuhr Bella dazwischen.

„Und auch wenn du es Wert warst, hatten wir reichlich Ärger. Doch die gehören nicht zur Familie."

Marie fing an zu knurren und sah sie böse an. So hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. „Wenn du dich hier so unwohl fühlst, keiner bittet dich zu bleiben.", zischte sie hervor.

Eine fast zu fühlende Spannung lag in der Luft. Esme sah beschämt zu Rose, Bella sah mich entschuldigend an, Nessie klammerte sich an Bella und Alice, nun Alice lächelte mich wissend aber besorg an.

Auch ich war besorgt das hier drohte aus dem Ruder zu laufen und das war das Letzte was wir gebrauchen konnte.

„Dann kann ich ja gehen.", schnaubte Rosalie und drehte sich zur Tür.

Nein wollte ich schreien, tu das nicht. Doch ich blieb ruhig.

„Rosalie.", sagte ich ruhig. Sie sah mich kalt an. „Bleib doch. Ich bitte dich. Du hast recht wir sind nicht deine Familie und du hast recht es wird Probleme geben, doch ich bin nicht der Grund dafür. Wenn du deine Familie schützen willst, so wie ich meine dann bleib."

Stille, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Rosalie sah mich überrascht an und ging langsam, wie unter Zwang zu dem freien Sessel. Bella sah ängstlich zu Nessie die sich an ihre Mutter drückte und Esme starrte mich nur an. Marie ruckte nervös hin und her und so nahm ich ihre Hand um sie und mich zu beruhigen.

Alice war die Einzige die ruhig blieb, ihr Gesicht war abwesend als wäre sie in einer andern Welt, dann wurde sie wieder locker und sah zu Nessie.

„Nessie, Schatz frag doch mal deinen Vater ob du ihnen Helfen kannst.", sagte sie leise.

Nessie schien das gar nicht zu gefallen und sah Hilfe suchend zu Bella. „Mum."

„Nein, du hast deine Tante gehört, geh jetzt zu deinem Dad.", sagte sie mit einer Strenge die ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Missmutig stand Nessie auf und zog eine Schnute. „Das ist gemein immer wenn es Interessant wird schickt ihr mich raus. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Dann benimm dich auch nicht wie eins und hört auf deine Mutter.", sagte jetzt auch Esme.

Schmollend stapfte sie zur Tür. „Ihr seid ja so gemein.", murrte sie noch als sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog und wie ein geölter Blitz davon zog.

„Was hast du mir zu sagen?", zischte Rosalie.

Was hatte sie nur so werden lassen, die Rose die ich gesehen hatte war in Wirklichkeit ganz anders, sicher nicht einfach aber ich wusste sie war sehr loyal.

Ich drehte mich zu Marie und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Marie willst du uns nicht von den Vampiren in Texas erzählen?"

Ihrer Augen weitete sich und sie zitterte leicht. „Er hat dir davon erzählt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein er hatte mir nicht davon erzählt aber das war auch nicht nötig. „Erzähl ihnen einfach davon, es ist wichtig. Wichtiger als er vielleicht denkt."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Ich drückte ihre Hand. „Ja, leider."

„Würdet ihr uns bitte aufklären.", sagte Esme und warf uns einen besorgten Blick zu.

Marie holte hörbar Luft und sah mich noch mal an, ich lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Also gut. Wir waren in unserer Heimat und haben unsere Toten besucht, als wir von einer Gruppe von Vampiren überrascht wurden. Ich war total nervös, auf solche Vampire war ich noch nie getroffen. alle voll Kriegsnarben, so ähnlich wie Jasper und Bruce. Bruce war die Ruhe selbst, ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und dann trat ein riesiger Schwarzer vor und es stellte sich heraus das er und Bruce längere Zeit zusammen in New Orleans gelebt hatten. Ich wusste ja schon immer das Bruce gefährlich ist aber als ich sah wie eingeschüchterte der große Mann auf ihn reagierte, wurde mir das erst richtig klar. Bruce wollte von ihm wissen wo seine Tochter, wo Lucie ist aber sie hatte sich schon vor zwei Jahren von dem Schwarzen los gesagt. Sie berichteten Bruce von einer neuen Gruppe im Süden, ich hab noch nie soviel Angst bei Vampiren gesehen. Die Gruppe nennt sich wohl die New Order…" Stockend erzählte sie alles was sie auf Friedhof gehört hatte, von dem Eroberungszug der New Order, das die Vampire ohne Gaben getötet wurden und die mit verschleppt, von der Angst, von dem verzweifelten Versuch der Clans sich zu wehren und das ihre Chancen wohl gering waren.

Als sie endete schnaubte Rosalie. „Die Clans im Süden haben sich schon immer gegenseitig umgebracht. Was geht uns das an?"

„Ja, Rose hat recht. Die im Süden gehen uns nichts an.", stimmte ihr Esme zu.

Traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Sie verstanden es nicht. Sie waren den Krieg im Süden so gewöhnt, lebten schon so lange damit ihn zu ignorieren, dass sie die Gefahr nicht erkannten. Nur Bella sah mich sehr aufmerksam an und Alice nickte mir aufmunternd zu.

„Sie werden aber nicht im Süden bleiben. Früher oder später werden sie auch nach Norden kommen.", sagte ich ruhig.

„Wieso sollten sie, hier gibt es kaum lohnende Jagdgründe. Das ist doch Schwachsinn.", widersprach Rosalie mir.

„Du hast recht aber nur wenn es um Jagdgründe geht. Ich glaube aber hier geht es um was ganz anderes.", sagte Bella düster.

„Was meinst du Schatz?", fragte Esme besorgt.

„Die ohne Gaben werden getötet, die mit verschleppt, erinnert dich das an was?", gab Bella zurück.

Die Erkenntnis traf Esme wie ein schlag, hörbar holte sie Luft und schlug die Hand vor ihren Mund. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa, aber warum machen denn die Volturi nichts dagegen?"

„Wegen uns.", sagte Alice. „Sie haben sich solange auf uns konzentriert das ihnen die Anfänge entgangen sind, dann mussten sie die Niederlage verdauen und jetzt ist die New Order schon zu stark. Wir müssen uns damit abfinden die Volturi sind auf dem absteigenden Ast. Caius hat angst, er will nicht noch mal sein Gesicht verlieren und Aro will seine kostbare Wache nicht einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen. Wie Edward schon damals sagte im Grunde ihres Herzens sind sie feige."

„Bist du dir sicher? Warum hast du uns nicht schon eher davon erzählt?", fragte Rosalie bissig.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, liebe Schwester.", sie zog das liebe extrem in die Länge. „Und ich hab es bis eben nicht gewusst wonach ich suchen sollte, darum konnte ich es auch nicht sehen."

Sie diskutierten eine ganze Weile was es jetzt für sie bedeutete. Alice sagte das wir als erstes mit mehr Flüchtlingen zu tun haben würden. Diese neuen Nomaden würden natürlich ihre aggressive Lebenseinstellung mit in den Norden bringen. Das Leben würde wohl um einiges unsicherer, für uns alle und auch für ihre Freunde. Sie waren sich nicht sicher was sie machen sollten, niemand hatte bis jetzt eine solche Situation erlebt. Ich hielt mich bewusst zurück, ich konnte ihnen auch nur raten zusammen zu halten. Die wahre Gefahr würde erst nach, nun ich dachte nicht gerne daran, vermied es daran zu denken, erst nach meiner Verwandlung auf uns zukommen. Ja ich wusste was mir bevor stand, ich war nicht naiv. Es war der Preis den ich für ihn und sie zahlen musste, doch das war es Wert und es war unausweichlich.

„Was denkst du was wir machen sollten?" Bellas Frage riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, ich spürte alle Augen auf mir. Jetzt fehlte mir Bruce, ich würde jetzt so gern in seine Armen liegen, mich sicher fühlen, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Ich atmete tief durch. „Ich würde euch gerne sagen, dass alles gut wird, doch ich weiß auch nicht alles. Tut mir leid. Ich sehe immer nur Bruchstücke. Ich weiß nur, dass wenn wir das überstehen wollen, dann müssen wir zusammen halten. Es ist kein Zufall das jetzt alles zusammen fällt."

„Sie hat recht, wir sollten zusammen halten.", stimmte mir Alice zu.

Esme nickte und tätschelte mein Knie. „Du hast recht Liebes, zusammen können wir das überstehen.", dann sah sie auf ihre Uhr. „Heute wird die Welt wohl noch nicht unter gehen. Jetzt sollten wir uns mal amüsieren, dafür sind wir doch hier."

Ich nickte und alle standen auf, Rose sah mich zwar immer noch skeptisch an, doch nicht mehr Feindselig. Alice streichelte mir im vorbeigehen über die Wange und nickte mir zu.

Ich sah zu Bella, die sich gerade ihre Jacke anziehen wolle. „Bella, kann ich dich kurz alleine sprechen?"

Sie drehte sich zu mir und strahlte mich an. „Ja, klar."

Marie sah mich fragend an doch ich gab ihr zu verstehen das es OK war.

Bella legte ihre Jacke über den Sessel auf dem sie gesessen hat und kam zu mir auf die Couch. Die Anderen verließen zusammen die Hütte und im rausgehen drehte sich Esme noch mal zu uns. „Bis gleich ihr lieben."

Bella saß neben mir und sah mich lange prüfend an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lächelte. „Du hast überhaupt keine Angst unter soviel Vampiren oder?"

„Nein.", ich lächelte zaghaft. „ich weiß es mag komisch klingen aber ich fühl mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben normal. Ich bin nicht mehr der Freak, meine Gabe ist für euch, nun vielleicht nicht normal aber auch nichts Unglaubliches. Ich muss mich vor euch nicht verstellen. Das hat was unheimlich befreiendes."

Der Schalk umspielte ihre Lippen, ihre Augen Glühten und ein leises Kichern rollte über ihre Lippen. „Du bist echt was Besonderes und wie du mit Rose umgegangen bist war unglaublich, mich hat sie früher immer eingeschüchtert. Ich glaub das hat sie von dir nicht erwartete."

„Daran ist Bruce schuld, er sagt immer das keiner besser ist, das wir alle gleich sind. Er hätte nicht gewollt, das ich mich von ihr einschüchtern lasse." Es hatte sich soviel verändert seit ich ihn kannte, vor einem Jahr hätte ich nicht gewagt den Mund zu öffnen, doch er hatte recht wir waren alle gleich und ich brauchte mich nicht zu verstecken. Sie waren ja nur unsterblich, unglaublich schnell und stark und wunderschön. Wach auf Sandy.

„Trotzdem gehört einiges dazu sich von ihr nicht einschüchtern zu lassen.", beharrte sie.

„Alles halb so wild.", wiegelte ich ab und stand auf. „Ich muss nur schnell was holen."

Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und ging wieder nach draußen. Umständlich zog ich meinen iPad, ein Geschenk von Eddie zu Weihnachten, aus dem Rucksack und befreite ihn aus seiner Schutzhülle. Piepsend erwachte das Gerät zum leben, während ich mich wieder zu Bella setzte. Mit ein paar Fingerbewegungen stellte ich die Verbindung zu meinem Organicer, auch ein Geschenk von Eddie, her. Ich hatte in der Zeit wo Bruce weg war fast alle Bilder gescannt und auf den Organicer aufgespielt. Zuerst hatte ich mich ja dagegen gesträubt, ich liebte das haptische Vergnügen das mir Papier schenkte aber ich musste doch zugeben das es von Vorteil ist immer alles dabei zu haben. Ich wusste zwar in etwa was in meine Visionen vorkam, doch im laufe der Jahre hatte ich über Tausend Bilder gemalt und das war einfach zuviel um sich an jedes Detail zu erinnern. An manche Details wollte ich mich auch nicht andauernd erinnern, vor allem als ich noch klein war hatten sie mich oft verstört. Mit acht neun Jahren sieht man vieles noch anders als heute, ich verstand oft nicht warum meine Bilder immer wieder von Gruselmonstern handelten, wo sie doch die Zukunft zeigen sollten.

Ich rief mein ältestes Bild auf, Bruce und ich bei den Indianern. Auch Nessie und Jakob waren darauf abgebildet, doch über die anderen wusste ich nicht viel. Gut ich wusste das sie bescheid wussten und das der eine der Wolf aus Nam war aber sonst wusste ich nicht viel von ihnen. Vielleicht konnte mir ja Bella weiterhelfen, wenn schon ihre Tochter mit auf dem Bild war.

Bella sah wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm und ich gab ihn ihr damit sie ihn genauer betrachten konnte.

„Nessie, Jack, Quil, Claire, Sam, Emily, Old Quil, Sue, Seth, Leah, Billy und der Rest der Rudel und der Stammesältesten. Was macht ihr in LA Pusch? Und wann soll das sein?", ihre Stimme war wie ein flüstern im Wind, sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und strich Vorsichtig bei jedem Namen über die dazu gehörende Person. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu mir und sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Ich lächelte leicht, da ich diesen Gesichtausdruck schon öfter gesehen hatte. Es war eins von meiner Gabe zu wissen, aber eines meiner Bilder zum ersten Mal zu sehen war doch was ganz anderes. Es freute mich, das sich Vampire und Menschen in ihrem Erstaunen doch nicht so sehr unterschieden.

„Wann genau weiß ich leider nie, aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja weiter helfen." Ich deutete auf ein etwa 10 Jahre altes Mädchen, das sie als Claire erkannt hatte. Die Zeit nach Personen zu bestimmen war zwar nicht sehr zuverlässig aber sie gab doch einen Zeitrahmen von ein paar Jahren vor. „Wie alt ist sie heute?"

Bella lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, so geht's auch. Sie ist Neun wir bald Zehn."

„Dann wird das wohl in den nächsten ein zwei Jahren geschehen." Ich deutete auf einen alten Mann der im Hintergrund stand.

„Das ist Joseph Alteara, der älteste Sohn von Old Quil." Sie deutete auf einen alten Mann. „Old Quil, ist auch in Gestalltwandler, sie altern nicht solange sie sich verwandeln. Ich weiß gar nicht wie alt er ist doch Joseph ist der Halbbruder von Quils Vater und um einiges älter als sein Bruder. Obwohl Joseph das Wolfsgen in sich trägt kam es nie zu einer Verwandlung, darum altert er normal und sieht heute fast so alt aus wie sein Vater."

Das machte irgendwie Sinn, wenn auch einen sehr verdrehten. Das Leben von Bruce war also schon damals mit dem Übernatürlichen verbunden. Doch ich glaubte er würde sich freuen, seinen alten Freund nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu sehen.

Bella legte das Pad auf den Tisch vor sich. „Ist das der Weg wie du die Zukunft siehst? Du malst Bilder." Ich nickte. „Und wann hast du das gemalt?"

„Vor über zwölf Jahren.", antwortete ich schlicht.

Ungläubig sah sie mich an und biss nervös auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Vor über zwölf Jahren, aber Nessie war da noch gar nicht...", stammelte sie vor sich hin. „Du wusstest schon von ihr da kannte ich ihren Vater noch nicht. Da lebte ich noch in Phoenix."

Was hatte sie nur? Sie sollte sich nach all den Jahren doch an das Übersinnliche gewöhnt haben. Ich wartete bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Bruce hatte gesagt das Vampire bei der Verwandlung einfrieren, sich kaum mehr verändern. Da war dann wohl beten angesagt, denn wenn sie nicht etwas härter würde, hätte sie schwere Jahre vor sich. Hoffentlich würde sie bei Gefahr nicht wie ein Bambi im Scheinwerferlicht erstarren. Zeit erwachsen zu werden.

„Wie war das eigentlich mit dir und Edward?", fragte ich nach einer weile.

Ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten und in den nächsten anderthalb Stunden erfuhr ich mehr als sie wohl dachte. Sie liebten sich daran bestand kein Zweifel aber Edward hatte sie zu sehr in Watte gepackt, zuviel von ihr fern gehalten weil er wohl dachte das man das so bei einem schwachen Weib macht, man der war echt aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert. Gut Bruce war auch auf meine Sicherheit bedacht aber er hatte mir von Anfang an gesagt wo die Gefahren lagen. Ich wusste das er mich oft beobachtete aber ich wusste ganz genau wann er das tat. Ich konnte ihn fühlen. Es war eine beruhigende Wärme die mich dann durchflutete. Dafür das er seine Familie auf so grausame Art verloren hatte war er recht zurückhaltend und das rechnete ich ihm hoch an.

„Wie war das bei dir und Bruce?"

Erschrocken sah ich auf und blickte in zwei goldene Augen die mich neugierig musterten. Was sollte ich sagen?

„Nun ich wusste ja schon lange das er kommen würde und ich wusste auch was er war. Früher hat mir das Angst gemacht. Ich und ein Strigoi (A/N rumänische Vampirart). Nein das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen und dann traf ich ihn. Ich war gerade angekommen und hatte mich angemeldet als ich seine Stimme zu ersten Mal hörte und dann diese Augen. Ich wusste sofort wer er war. Ich war zu Tode erschrocken." Automatisch stand ich wieder in dem Gang, sah ihn, roch ihn, hörte ihn. Mein Herz schlug so schnell. Da war er der Vampir, vor dem ich mich immer gefürchtet hatte. Der Vampir dem ich verfallen sollte und er sah so atemberaubend schön aus. Obwohl ich ihn schon solange „kannte" war ich nicht im Geringsten auf ihn vorbereitet, nicht auf seine Unsicherheit, nicht auf die Art wie er mich ansah und erst recht nicht auf seinen Schmerz. Doch am wenigsten war ich auf meine Gefühle für ihn vorbereitet. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich mich so schnell, so stark in ihn verliebe. Wäre er einer der Vampire aus den alten Sagen gewesen, nein dann wäre das nicht möglich gewesen. Doch er war Bruce, er war anders. Er war soviel mehr als er selbst in sich sah aber das würde ich ihm schon zeigen.

Ich kehrte aus meiner Gedankenwelt zurück und sah in Bellas schmunzelndes Gesicht.

„Oh tut mir leid", sagte ich leise. „Ich war wohl ganz wo anders."

„Ich hab's gemerkt. Dich hat es wohl ganz schwer erwischt."

„Ja.", ich sah auf meine Uhr und war überrascht das es schon so spät war. „Meinst du sie vermissen uns schon?"

„Kann sein, vielleicht sollten wir auch mal gehen. Wir können ja immer noch weiter reden oder? Ich mein wir sehen uns doch öfter?"

„Ich denke schon."

Wir zogen uns unsere Jacken an und ich nahm noch zusätzlich Handschuhe, Schal und Mütze und gingen langsam zu den andere. Auf dem Weg erzählte ich ihr noch mehr von Bruce. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu und stellte hier und da eine Frage. Es war angenehm leicht mit ihr zu reden, vor ihr musste ich mich nicht rechtfertigen, sie verstand.

Es war schon recht seltsam die riesige Eisfläche zu sehen. Anmutig kurvten Nessie, Alice und Marie über das gefrorene Nass. Jede professionelle Eiskunstläuferin wäre bei ihrem Anblick neidisch geworden. Ich blickte mich um und sah Eddie, Emmett, Jasper und Jacob die sich mit Begeisterung gegenseitig mit Schneebällen bewarfen. Das brachte Erinnerungen an die Kürbisschlacht hoch und ich musste laut lachen. Ich sah auch Esme die beruhigend auf Rose einredete. Doch den einen den ich suchte hatte ich noch nicht gesehen. Und dann fand ich ihn, er stand am anderen Ende der Eisfläche ganz vertieft in ein Gespräch mit Edward und Carlisle.

Es fühlte sich alles so seltsam Vertraut an. Ich hatte die Männer ja noch nie gesehen und doch fühlte es sich so an als wenn alte Bekannte zu besuch wären, nur das sie diesmal aus Fleisch und Blut, nein das ist wohl der falsche begriff, lebendig waren.

Bruce hob den Kopf und sah in meine Richtung. Wie von selbst musste ich lächeln und dann verschwammen seine Konturen, so schnell rannte er. Wie aus dem nichts stand er vor mir und streichelte sanft meine Wange.

„Hey, da bist du ja. Ich hab dich vermisst." Seine Stimme war ganz weich und so schön dunkel. Seine Augen strahlten wie zwei Sonnen.

Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, warum musste er auch so groß sein und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Hab dich auch vermisst."

Er zog mich in seine Arme und trotz der Kälte fühlte ich mich geborgen wie selten. Hier in seinen Armen war ich mir sicher das alles gut enden würde.


	4. Schwestern

**Ich widme dieses Kapitel meiner Beta Moon.**

Danke für deine Hilfe.

**Schwestern**

**Sandy POV zu Kapitel 22**

Es tat so gut sie neben mir zu haben. Auch wenn mich meine kleine Schwester in den letzten Jahren so manches Mal genervt hatte, liebte ich sie doch immer. Die letzten Wochen voller Angst hatten mir das mehr als deutlich gezeigt. Was hatten sie nur mit ihr gemacht? Wie sie da zusammengekauert auf dem Beifahrersitz saß sah sie so zerbrechlich aus. Da war fast nichts übrig von dem übermütigen Mädchen das ich kannte. Auch Bruce hatte gestern schlecht ausgesehen, er machte sich so große Sorgen und hatte wieder einen Rückfall. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was so schlimm war das die Beiden, die ich auf dieser Welt am meisten liebte, so aufwühlte. Doch wenn ich ihnen helfen wollte musste ich es wissen.

Meine Hand suchte nach Ginas und drückte sie leicht. Sie schluchzte auf und fing an zu weinen. Ein Stück vor uns war ein kleiner Parkplatz, auf den ich sofort fuhr. Anhalten, abschnallen und Gina in meine Arme ziehen war eins. Sie weinte hemmungslos und auch ich konnte meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

„Sandy es war so schrecklich. All diese Männer sie haben uns behandelt als wären wir ein Stück Vieh und dann….", ein Krampf schüttelte ihren zarten Körper und ich fühlte mich so Hilflos. Was sollte ich ihr nur sagen?

„Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, keiner wird dir mehr weh tun. Ach Gina, dass alles tut mir so leid. Ich hätte in den letzten Wochen nicht so auf mich bezogen sein dürfen. Bitte verzeih mir", stammelte ich ohne das ich mir meiner Worte richtig bewusst war.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, ich war so verblendet. Ich dachte Kain wäre der Eine und du warst doch so durch den Wind wegen Bruce", wisperte sie.

Sie versuchte mich zu beruhigen, das war so verkehrt ich hatte soviel falsch gemacht, mal wieder. Was war ich denn ohne meine Visionen? Blind und hilflos. „Trotzdem hätte ich es sehen müssen. Ich bin doch deine große Schwester. Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen. Das wird nie wieder passieren. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."

„Ich hatte auch Angst. Als Kain mit mir nach Chicago gefahren ist, hab hatte ich mir nichts dabei gedacht. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht allein in die Stadt darf, aber er war doch bei mir…Und dann ist er mit mir in diese seltsame Kneipe gegangen. All diese Männer über und über mit Gold behangen. Da hatte ich schon so ein komisches Gefühl, aber er hat gesagt dass es OK wäre. Ich weiß nur noch das ich etwas getrunken habe und dann…", sie drückte sich ganz fest an mich. „Sandy, dass kannst du dir nicht vorstellen…"

Gina war nicht in der Lage weiter zu sprechen, weinend lag sie wie ein kleines Kind in meinen Armen und ich konnte sie nur halten. Zusammenhalten in der Hoffnung dass sie nicht zerbrach. Ich war so wütend auf Kain und auf die anderen. Wie konnten sie nur? Wieso mussten sie das Gina antun? Was sollte ich nur machen? Bruce hatte recht, sie brauchte Hilfe. Hilfe, die wir ihr nicht geben konnten. Was sollte ich nur tun?

„Ich bin in einem fensterlosen feuchten Raum aufgewacht. Da waren so viele Frauen und Kinder. Ich habe gefragt wo ich bin, doch entweder wollten oder konnten sie mir nicht antworten. Da war dieses Mädchen das hatte sich die Haare ausgerissen und dann ….Sandy, sie ist durch den großen Raum gerannt und mit dem Kopf voran gegen die Wand gelaufen. Es hat ganz furchtbar geknackt und dann war da soviel Blut. Es lief aus ihrem Mund, der Nase, sogar aus den Ohren und aus einer großen Wunde…", mit zitternden Finger zeigte sie auf ihre Schädeldecke. Ihre Augen, die mich immer so an Mama erinnerten, flackerten leicht und nicht fähig mich zu fixieren. Der selbe Blick den Bruce hatte, wenn er so tief in seine Erinnerungen abglitt, dass ich Angst hatte er würde den Weg zurück nicht mehr finden.

„Und dann hat sie so geröchelt. Ich wollte ihr ja helfen, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht bewegen. Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich wollte doch. Sandy", verzweifelt schrie sie die letzten Worten raus.

„Ist ja gut Kleines. Ich hätte auch Angst gehabt. Ist gut. Ich hab dich lieb." Was sollte ich nur machen? Was? Was würde ihr helfen. Das war alles so ungerecht.

„Eines der Mädchen hat versucht sich um sie zu kümmern, aber sie konnte doch auch nichts machen. Nach einer Ewigkeit ging die Tür auf und zwei Männer betraten den Raum. Sie haben nur dumm gekuckt und der eine hat _**‚Kaputt' **_gesagt. Sie haben ihr nicht geholfen. Sandy, sie wollten sie einfach liegen lassen. Da konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich hab sie angeschrieen. Doch anstatt ihr zu helfen hat einer mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. _**‚Halt die Fresse oder ich stopfe sie dir. Wenn du noch einmal ungefragt sprichst bekommst du den Gürtel zu spüren'**_, hat er geschrien und mich dann noch mal geschlagen.

Sie sind dann gegangen und haben das arme Ding einfach da gelassen. Zuerst wurde das Röcheln lauter, doch dann wurde es immer leiser und unregelmäßiger. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Hab mir nur noch gewünscht dass es aufhört und dann war endlich Ruhe. Die Stille war unheimlich und doch war ich so froh, dass es endlich vorbei war. **Sandy! **Ich war so froh, dabei wusste ich doch dass sie tot war.

Immer wenn ich die Augen zu mache sehe ich sie da liegen und dann kommt sie auf mich zu und sieht mich mit ihren toten Augen an. ‚Du wolltest doch das ich still bin. Ich bin tot, bist du zufrieden?', sagt sie immer zu mir.

**ICH...ICH...ICH WOLLTE DAS DOCH NICHT.**

Ich wollte doch nicht das sie stir…", die letzten Worte gingen in einem neunen erneuten Weinkrampf unter und auch ich konnte nicht mehr. Weinend drückte ich sie ganz fest an mich. Sie zerbrach in meinen Armen und mir fehlten die Worte. Was waren das nur für Menschen? Nein, das waren keine Menschen. Menschen tun so was nicht mit Kindern. Sie waren Monster. Wahre Monster.

„Gina. Schatz. Ich weiß dass es weh tut. Ich würde dir den Schmerz so gerne nehmen, aber ich weiß nicht wie." Gina hob ihren Kopf und den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen ließ mich stocken. Stark sein. Du musst stark sein. „Ich weiß aber eins. **Du bist nicht schuld, dass das Mädchen gestorben ist. Hörst du. Die Männer, die ihr nicht geholfen haben sind daran schuld. Du nicht.** Du warst überfordert und das wäre ich auch gewesen. Wer weiß was sie vorher schon alles mit ihr gemacht haben, dass sie so verzweifelt war. Aber du warst nicht schuld."

„Aber ich wollte doch dass sie still ist. Ich…", wisperte sie.

„Tzz. Nein, Schatz du wolltest ganz bestimmt nicht das sie stirbt. Du konntest nur ihr Leid nicht mehr ertragen. **Sie ist gestorben, weil diese Monster ihr nicht geholfen haben.** Nicht weil du es nicht ertragen konntest." Sanft strich ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Bis du dir da sicher?"

„Ganz sicher, oder hast du als ich weg war Medizin studiert?" Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Hatte ich auch nicht gedacht. Du hättest nichts machen können. Nichts außer dem was du getan hast."

„Aber ich hätte mehr tun müssen. Ich hätte sie dazu bringen müssen ihr zu helfen", laut beharrte sie auf ihrem Standpunkt.

„Nein, Kleines. Das hätte bei denen nichts genützt, das waren Tiere, sie hätten dich nur tot geschlagen. Glaub mir. Ich weiß es ist schwer zu verstehen aber es gibt Situationen in denen kann man nichts machen. Da ist man hilflos und muss zusehen. Ich hätte genauso wie du gehandelt." Ich versuchte ihr meine Hilflosigkeit nicht zu zeigen und konnte nur hoffen, dass meine Worte nicht zeigten wie aufgewühlt ich war.

„Wenn ich alles richtig gemacht habe, warum fühlt es sich dann so falsch an?", fragte sie und zog laut ihre Nase hoch.

Ich griff in meine Jackentasche, nahm ein Päckchen Taschentücher heraus und gab ihr eins. Nachdem sie sich geschnäuzt hatte hob ich ihr Gesicht an und trocknete es. „Es fühlt sich falsch an weil die ganze Situation falsch war. Weil so etwas nicht passieren sollte. Nicht passieren darf. Niemand sollte dem ausgesetzt werden. Es wäre vollkommen verkehrt, wenn es sich richtig anfühlen würde. Verstehst du."

Sie neigte den Kopf nach unten und legte die Stirn in Falten. Schweigend saßen wir da, während sie nachdachte.

„Ja, ich glaube ich verstehe was du meinst", dann sah sie mich von unten an. „Sandy können wir zu Mom fahren?"

Ihre Frage überraschte mich etwas, sie war nie gerne auf den Friedhof gefahren, erst als wir uns ein kleines danach Ritual hatten einfallen lassen ging es ohne Murren. Aber wenn sie da hin wollte würden wir das machen.

Ich nickte. „Gerne und danach Zitronen Brausepulver und Cola von der Tankstelle?"

Ein zaghaftes lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ja, so wie früher."

Es war kalt auf dem Friedhof und wir mussten den Schnee von dem kleinen, im Boden eingelassenen, Grabstein wegwischen. Zitternd kniete Gina davor und fuhr mit den Fingern über den Stein. Ich wusste nicht ob sie wegen der Kälte oder wegen ihres Zustands zitterte, sie wirkte heute so zerbrechlich auf mich.

Auf dem Weg hierher hatte sie mir stockend von der Überfahrt nach Europa erzählt. Viel wusste sie davon nicht mehr, da sie sich die ganze Zeit wie in einem nicht endenden Alptraum gefühlt hatte. Man hatte sie wohl, wie Bruce mir auf dem Weg nach Deutschland erzählt hatte, unter Drogen gesetzt.

„Als wir in _diesem_ Haus angekommen sind…", ein Schauer erschütterte sie. Ich wollte ihre Schulter ergreifen doch sie streifte meine Hand ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, lass mich das jetzt sagen. Als wir in _diesem_ Haus waren, da hab ich gedacht dass ich das alles hier, dich und Grany, nicht mehr wieder sehen werde", wieder fuhr ihre Hand über den Stein. „Das ich bald bei ihr bin. Als sie mich nur in High Heels und in diesen Nuttenstrümpfen diesem Dreckskerl übergeben haben, dachte ich, mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Er hat mich ganz furchtbar geschlagen und …", Tränen flossen in Strömen über ihr Gesicht und sie wandte sich beschämt ab. „Sandy, er hat Dinge mit mir gemacht, darüber kann ich gar nicht reden. Ich wusste auch nicht das es so was gibt."

Ich konnte nicht anders, auch wenn sie sich wehrte, ich musste sie schützend in meine Arme nehmen. Zitierend und schluchzend drückte sie ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust.

„Und dann er wollte…", die Worte gingen in einem neuen Schluchzen unter.

„Ist ja gut, du musst jetzt nicht darüber reden", sagte ich sanft, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich muss es jetzt sagen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das aushalten soll. Er wollte so einen riesigen Gummischwanz in mich reinstecken", flüsterte sie stockend und mir wurde bei der Vorstellung übel. Übel und wütend. Dieses Arschloch, wie konnte er? Das war doch alles nur krank. Wieso? Wie konnte man nur Vergnügen daran haben einem anderen Menschen so was anzutun? Ich verstand es nicht. Am liebsten hätte ich mich übergeben, aber jetzt musste ich erstmal stark sein. Och Gina, meine kleine Gina, wenn ich dir die Erinnerungen doch nur nehmen könnte. Warum konnte ich nicht an deiner Stelle sein? Warum musste uns so was immer wieder passieren? War es nicht genug das Dad verschwunden war und Mum so früh sterben musste? Warum jetzt Gina?

„Doch er kam nicht dazu", sie sprach langsam und leise. „Es gab einen, ich weiß nicht was es war, aber es war wie ein Knall und dann stand dieser große Mann ganz in schwarz, das Gesicht mit so einer Sturmhaube bedeckt vor mir. Er sagte irgendwas zu mir, doch ich hab ihn nicht verstanden. Ich dachte, das wäre irgendein neuer Trick, eine neue Art mich zu quälen. Doch der klang seiner Stimme war so anders, so sanft und dann war da noch eine Frauenstimme, genauso sanft. Sie haben mich aus meiner misslichen Lage befreit, aber ich hab ihnen nicht getraut. Ich wollte, konnte nicht hoffen. Doch der Mann vor mir war so vorsichtig und dann nahm er die Maske ab. Das war so Irreal. Ich hab ihn sofort erkannt, auch wenn ich ihn nur von deinen Fotos kannte und dann war ich mir sicher, dass es nicht real war. Wie sollte **er** auch vor mir stehen. Das war doch unmöglich. Ich hab geglaubt das ich Tot oder zumindest Ohnmächtig war und dann, dann warst du am Telefon und ich habe wieder etwas Mut gefasst. Als er mich dann mit diesem Mädchen allein weggeschickt hat, da hatte ich wieder Angst. Sie ist doch nicht größer als ich, aber sie wirkt so selbstsicher. Sie sind alle so selbstsicher, so als könne ihnen keiner was antun. Marie und dieser Arzt - wie heißt er Carlisle? - ein seltsamer Name, sie sind dann mit mir weggefahren, aber sicher hab ich mich erst gefühlt als Bruce wieder bei mir war." Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht an. „Ihn umgibt eine Aura, ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich fühl mich sicher wenn er da ist. So hier steh ich und ich werde nicht weichen. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Bei ihrem Vergleich musste ich Grinsen, natürlich verstand ich sie. Auf andere machte Bruce häufig einen einschüchternden Eindruck. Es war so als ob sie unterbewusst den Vampir in ihm erkannten, doch ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart einfach nur geborgen und sicher, er würde jeden zerreißen der mir auch nur ein Haar krümmen wollte. Da war ich mir ganz sicher.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, bei ihm sind wir sicher. Vergiss das nie. Er wird alles tun damit uns nichts geschieht. Doch auf viele hat er ja eine sehr einschüchternde Wirkung. Hast du mal mitbekommen wie er Leute einschüchtert?" Gina schüttelte den Kopf. „An dem Abend als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, da war da so ein Kerl der nicht sehr nett zu mir war und dann stand Bruce neben mir und sagt, das man so nicht mit einer Lady umgeht. Hey, der Typ war einen halben Kopf größer als Bruce und hatte noch zwei Freunde dabei, doch er hat sie so sehr eingeschüchtert, das er sich in die Hose gemacht hat und das meine ich wörtlich."

„Der Typ hat sich wirklich in die Hose gepinkelt?", fragte Gina leise kichernd.

Es tat so gut dieses Geräusch aus ihrem Mund zu hören.

„Ja", sagte ich schmunzelnd und sah Dave und den großen Fleck in seiner Hose wieder vor mir.

„Das hätte ich gerne gesehen", gluckste Gina und zog ihre Nase hoch.

Ich griff in meine Jackentasche und gab ihr ein Taschentuch. Geräuschvoll säuberte sie ihre Nase und brachte das Tuch zu einem Mülleimer. Ich aber blieb stehen und sah auf den Grabstein meiner Mutter.

„Ach Mom, was würdest du zu all dem nur sagen? Verstehst du, dass ich ihn liebe oder würdest du ihn wie Grany ablehnen? Ich weiß er ist ein Vampir, aber er ist auch so verletzlich und besser als die meisten Menschen. Wenn Grany ihn doch richtig kennen würde, dann würde sie es auch sehen. Mom. Ich weiß wohin mein Weg führt und ich weiß nicht ob oder wann wir uns wieder sehen, vielleicht erst am Tag des jüngsten Gerichts. Bitte verzeih mir, aber ich gehöre an seine Seite. Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen", ich sah mich kurz um. Gina stand immer noch am Mülleimer und wartete auf mich. Sie wollte mir wohl etwas Zeit lassen um mich zu verabschieden. „Ich muss jetzt gehen und mich um Gina kümmern. Mom, was soll ich nur machen? Ach wärst du doch noch hier. Ich komm noch mal vorbei bevor wir fahren und dann bring ich Bruce mit, damit du ihn sehen kannst. Ich liebe dich."

Ich ging zu Gina und streichelte ihr kurz über den Kopf, gemeinsam nahmen wir den Weg zum Ausgang. Als wir beim Auto ankamen sah ich auf die Uhr, es war noch zu früh um zurück zu fahren oder Essen zu gehen. Bruce brauchte bestimmt noch Zeit um Grany zu bearbeiten und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich auch noch keine Lust mich mit ihr auseinander zu setzen.

„Wollen wir noch etwas gehen?", fragte ich Gina und deutete auf den Weg der zum See führte.

Sie nickte leicht und hakte sich dann bei mir ein, das hatte sie früher immer gerne gemacht, bis sie dann vor ein paar Jahren meinte sie wäre zu groß dafür.

Schweigend, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend, gingen wir die kleine Allee hinab. Gefrorener Schnee knirschte bei jedem Schritt und ein leichter aber kalter Wind wehte durch die von Blättern befreiten Äste, unfähig sich darin zu verfangen.

„Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich wo ich war? Ich dachte du und Grany könnt meine Zukunft nicht sehen?", fragte Gina plötzlich.

Die Frage hatte ich befürchtet. Was konnte und durfte ich ihr sagen? Sicher nicht das Bruce ein Vampir war, das würde sie nicht verkraften, aber was war mit seiner Gabe? Das würde sie verstehen und Bruce hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen. Er hatte mal gesagt, die Kunst des Lügens ist es so nah wie möglich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Du weißt doch dass es Menschen wie Grany und mich gibt, die nicht wie diese Scharlatane in diesen Call-In-Shows im Fernsehen nur so tun als hätten sie außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten", sie nickte und sah mich wissbegierig an. „Bruce hat auch eine ungewöhnliche Gabe. Er kann Menschen finden, sie aus der Ferne beobachten und auch mit ihnen sprechen, wenn er will. Also nicht richtig sprechen, du hörst ihn in deinem Kopf. Heute Morgen als wir uns solange nur angesehen haben, da haben wir uns unterhalten."

„Du...Du willst sagen, er kann mich einfach so finden?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja und nein, er sagt, dass du eine sehr widerspenstige kleine Lady bist, die ihm das Leben ganz schön schwer gemacht hat. Er hatte ziemliche Probleme dich zu finden", antwortete ich mit einem lächeln.

„Wow, ich wusste ja das er was besonders ist, aber damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet", sagte sie erstaunt. „Aber was ich mich noch frage, wenn er wusste wo ich bin, warum hat er nicht die Polizei gerufen? Warum haben sie das selber gemacht und das war viel zu gefährlich für sie?"

Zu gefährlich für sie. Ich konnte gerade noch verhindern laut loszulachen. Aber wie erklär ich Gina dass die einzigen die da in Gefahr waren ihre Peiniger waren?

Ich begann zu verstehen wie lästig dieses ständige Lügen für ihn war. Man möchte so gerne die Wahrheit sagen, aber darf es nicht.

„Bruce vertraut der Polizei nicht, für ihn sind das alles Stümper die zu viele Donuts fressen. Frag nicht wieso er das meint, denn ich weiß es selber nicht. Doch Bruce und seine Freunde waren alle bei der Armee und haben solche Einsätze im Krieg durchgezogen. Die wissen alle was sie tun", log ich so gut ich konnte und betete, dass sie es schlucken würde.

„Die Schwester von Bruce war auch bei der Armee? Ist sie dafür nicht noch zu jung?", fragte Gina und zog skeptisch die Stirn in Falten.

„Nein, Marie war nicht bei der Armee, aber sie ist eine Meisterin in Escrima. Die kann schon auf sich aufpassen und Bruce hat sie hauptsächlich mitgenommen weil er dachte, dass du dich bei einer Frau wohler fühlst", versuchte ich mich rauszureden.

Gina nickte bedächtig und so gingen wir langsam weiter. „Marie ist nett, aber sie ist mir zu hektisch und dann dieser Fimmel mit den Klamotten. Nichts gegen das was sie mir besorgt hat, alles wunderschön, aber warum sie mir für die paar Tage Kleidung für einen ganzen Monat kaufen musste, versteh ich nicht", sagte sie mit leichtem Kopfschütteln.

So war sie halt, aber ich konnte mittlerweile damit umgehen und verstand sie sogar ein wenig. Marie versuchte meiner Meinung nach, sich nur wie eine normale Frau zu benehmen und übertrieb dabei maßlos, weil sie nie einer gebremst hatte. Von Bruce und Eddie ließ sie sich da nicht reinreden, weil sie als Männer davon eh keine Ahnung hatten und eine weibliche Bezugsperson hatte sie keine. Sie lebte in einer Scheinwelt die ihr die Modemagazine vorgaukelten und versuchte nur falsch verstandene Normalität zu leben. Ihr Zusammentreffen mit Alice würde das ganze noch verschlimmern, aber was soll's eine keine Macke haben wir doch alle.

„Das ist die Marie die ich kenne", lachte ich. „Das Mädel ist absolut kaufsüchtig, da hilft weder beten noch Worte. Lass sie einfach, sie meint es nur gut."

Auf unserem Weg um den See fragte sie mir, über Bruce und seine Familie, Löcher in den Bauch und wo es möglich war sagte ich die Wahrheit, aber es gab auch immer wieder Punkte die ich umschiffen musste. Ja das war wohl das richtige Wort umschiffen. Es viel mir so schwer Gina zu belügen, aber in meiner Zukunft würde ich wohl mit zwei Wahrheiten leben müssen, der Außenwahrheit und der inneren Wahrheit. Die Maske die man den Menschen zeigte, dem Grad an Offenheit die ich meiner neuen Familie zeigen wollte und was nur Bruce sehen durfte. Es würde ein ewiger Drahtseilakt ohne doppelten Boden.

Durchgefroren kamen wir zurück zum Auto und freuten uns als die voll aufgedrehte Heizung die Kälte vertrieb. Vorsichtig steuerte ich den VW Touareg, das er auch immer solche Schlachtschiffe mieten musste, vom Parkplatz und fuhr Richtung Stadt. Schon von weitem war die Leuchtreklame der Tankstelle zusehen. Gina, die immer noch ihre klammen Hände vor das Gebläse hielt, sah kurz auf um mich dann anzustupsen.

„Denkst du daran?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Amüsiert über ihre kindliche Vorfreude schüttelte ich leicht grinsend den Kopf, doch anstatt ihr zu antworten betätigte ich nur den Blinker, was ihr als Antwort reichte. Nein, ich hatte es nicht vergessen.

Nachdem wir unser Cola-Brause-Ritual an der Tankstelle beendet hatten fuhren wir weiter in die Stadt hinein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir das es für den Italiener zu spät war, doch mein Magen knurrte und auch Gina hatte Hunger, also ging es zu einzigen Ort der immer was hatte, das kleine Diner von Will.

Ich parkte direkt am Eingang, jetzt am späten Nachmittag war eh nicht soviel los. Nun seit die neue Schnellstrasse gebaut wurde und die Fahrer nicht mehr durch den Ort mussten war hier eigentlich immer später Nachmittag.

Der Geruch von Kaffee, gebratenen und frischem Fett empfing uns und löste bei mir sofort ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Heimat aus. Wie ich diesen Laden, mit seinen einfachen Genüssen und den besten Burgern diesseits des Mississippis, doch vermisst hatte. Wie oft hatte ich hier am Tisch gesessen und dem Treiben vor der Tür zugesehen oder draußen mit den anderen gestanden und zum klang der Autoradios vor mich hingetanzt.

„Was darf ich euch den bringen, meine Lieben?" Ma Do's Stimme riss mich aus meinen Tagträumen. Liebevoll sah sie mich über den Rand ihrer Hornbrille an, in der einen Hand hielt sie einen Block und in der anderen den obligatorischen Bleistift, immer bereit eine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Ma Do war so alt wie Grany und die Frau, von Will, dem Besitzer. Frisurentechnisch war sie mit ihren hoch toupierten Haaren, in denen immer soviel Haarspray steckte das sie wohl allein für das Ozonloch verantwortlich war, irgendwo in den 70er oder 80er stecken geblieben. Doch sie war die gute Seele des Ladens, kannte jeden von Kindesbeinen an und hatte immer einen guten Rat auf den Lippen, egal ob man ihn wollte oder nicht.

Ich schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln. „Wie immer Ma."

„Gut ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Wer weiß was die Snobs an der Ostküste dir so bei bringen? Nicht das du nur noch Hummer ist", sagte sie mit einem leichten lachen in der Stimme. Ja, so kannte ich sie.

„Und was ist mit dir Schatz?", wandte sie sich an Gina. „Auch das übliche?"

Gina nickte stumm, worauf Ma Do genauer hinsah. „Kind stimmt was nicht? Deine Augen sind ganz geschwollen und du bist ein wenig blass um die Nase."

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", antwortete Gina tonlos.

„Bist du sicher?", hakte Ma Do besorgt nach.

Ehe Gina antworten konnte verlangte ein anderer Gast nach der Rechnung.

„Ich komm ja schon", rief Ma Do und rauschte genervt ab.

Ich griff nach Ginas Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Das wird schon."

Gina sah langsam auf. „Sieht man es mir so sehr an?"

„Nein, du weißt doch wie sie ist", antwortete ich und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Ja…Ich glaub ich geh mal auf die Toilette und mach mich frisch, vielleicht stellt sie dann keine weiteren Fragen mehr." Ich nickte ihr zu und Gina verschwand in Richtung Waschraum.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen da stand auch schon Ma Do mit zwei Cola an unserem Tisch, sie stellte die Getränke ab und setzte sich mir gegenüber auf Ginas Platz.

„Ich hab gehört dass sie mit diesem Kain verschwunden war. Was ist denn passiert? Sie sieht so verstört aus", fragte sie mit echter Sorge in der Stimme. Ma Do war zwar neugierig, aber nicht weil sie tratschen wollte, sondern weil sie ein viel zu großes Herz hatte.

„Sie weiß es nicht, die letzten zwei Wochen sind wie ausgelöscht. Sie hat uns gestern aus Chicago angerufen und wusste nicht wie sie dahin gekommen ist. Wir machen uns große Sorgen, weil sie so verstört ist", antwortete ich traurig und erzählte ihr so die vereinbarte Legende.

Ma Do nickte nachdenklich. „Das ist schlimm. Bist du deshalb nicht an der Uni?"

„Ja, Grany brauchte meine Unterstützung", sagte ich leise.

„Deine Großmutter ist eine gute Frau, die schon viel mitgemacht hat. Ich hab nie verstanden warum die Leute hier sie immer so behandelt haben. Aber da kann man leider nichts machen", dann deutete sie auf den VW vor der Tür. „Habt ihr ein neues Auto? Ganz schön protzig. Ist was Ausländisches, oder?"

„Nein, das ist nur ein Leihwagen. Mein Freund mag halt schnelle deutsche Autos", antwortete ich verlegen, so als müsste ich mich dafür entschuldigen.

„Dein Freund?", fragte sie überrascht. „Du hast dir doch nicht im Osten so ein reiches verwöhntes Collegebürschlein zugelegt? Kind pass auf, das er dich nicht nur ausnutzt. Die reichen Jungs haben meist nur Flausen im Kopf."

Bei dem Wort Collegebürschlein musste ich schmunzeln. Bruce war gewiss alles Mögliche, reich ja, gefährlich gewiss auch, aber ganz gewiss kein Bürschlein.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ma. Bruce ist ein anständiger Kerl. Du müsstest doch wissen, dass ich mich von Reichtum nicht blenden lasse", amüsiert schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Ich weiß Mädchen", als die Tür aufging sah sie sich kurz um. „Die Pflicht ruft", sagte sie noch und ging zu den neuen Gästen.

Das Essen stand schon auf dem Tisch als Gina sich wieder setzte. Sie hatte etwas Makeup aufgelegt, wodurch sie weniger blass wirkte. Ich wünschte ihr guten Appetit und sie lächelte zaghaft. Will's Burger waren wie immer ein Traum, das Fleisch außen scharf angebraten und innen noch leicht Rosa und saftig. Auf den Salat hatte er verzichtet, nur zwei Scheiben Tomate auf und eine Scheibe Käse zwischen den beiden Fleischstücken und dann seine hausgemachte Sauce. Er wusste nur zu gut was mir schmeckte.

Gina aß mit Genuss ihren Burger, aber in ihren Pommes stocherte sie nur rum und sah betrübt aus dem Fenster. Ich wusste nicht was ich mit ihr machen sollte, ihre Gefühle schwankten wie ein Boot auf hoher See im Sturm. Plötzlich ließ sie die Gabel fallen und fing an zu zittern. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah Todd, wie er uns anfunkelte und zum Eingang stürmte. Gott, das Arschloch hatte uns noch gefehlt. Todd war der beste Freund von Kain und genau so ein Arschloch wie er. Das würde Ärger geben.

Mit einem Ruck flog die Tür auf und der fast zwei Meter Große, breitschultrige Glatzkopf rannte auf unseren Tisch zu. Die Teller erzitterten als er mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch schlug und sie aufstützte. Panisch drückte sich Gina ans Fenster, um soviel Abstand wie möglich zu schaffen.

„Du Schlampe, wirst mir jetzt sagen was mit Kain passiert ist", schrie er Gina an und mit jeder Silbe verteilte sich sein Speichel im hohen Bogen über den Tisch.

Gina hob schützend ihre Hände hoch, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und zogen spuren durch die frische Schminke. Verzweifelt suchte sie einen Fluchtweg, doch da war keiner.

Meine Hände verkrampften sie um mein Besteck. Wie konnte er es wagen so mit ihr zu sprechen?

„Was willst du Arsch?", schrie ich auf. „Sieh zu das du verschwindest, sonst…"

„Will!", schrie Ma Do im Hintergrund.

„Sonst was?", fragte er höhnisch und funkelte mich gefährlich an. „Du hältst jetzt dein Maul. Miststück. Sonst stopf ich es dir!", schrie er mich an und sah dann wieder zu Gina. „Und du Schlampe, sagst mir jetzt was ich wissen will, sonst setzt es was."

Das war zuviel. Eigentlich hätte ich Angst haben müssen, aber da war nur noch Wut und Hass. Ich hielt immer noch das Besteck in der Hand. Mein Entschluss stand fest. Ich wollte gerade Ausholen als das typische Geräusch, das beim durchladen einer Pumpgun entstand, an meine Ohren drang. Auch Todd hatte es gehört und spähte vorsichtig über seine Schulter. Auch ich sah in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und sah den alten Will, wie er in seiner Kochschürze gekleidet und die schwere Schrotflinte auf Todd richtete.

„Du wirst hier nicht meine Gäste belästigen", sagte er ruhig aber mit Nachdruck. „Sieh zu das du aus meinem Laden kommst und lass dich hier nie mehr blicken. Sonst hol ich den Sheriff."

Todd hob erschrocken die Arme. „Ist schon gut, Alter. Sei Vorsichtig mit dem Prügel."

„Sie zu das du Land gewinnst", antwortete Will immer noch auf ihn zielend.

Langsam und bedächtig, die Hände immer noch erhoben, ging Todd zur Tür. Sobald er sie erreicht hatte riss er sie auf und stürzte nach draußen. Will senkte die Waffe und sofort kam Todds große Klappe zurück. „Das werdet ihr noch bereuen", schrie er draußen und als er an unserem Fenster vorbeikam schlug er gegen das Glas, wobei Gina zusammenzuckte als hätte man sie geschlagen. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Schlampe."

Laut schluchzend sackte Gina in sich zusammen und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Armen. Sofort war ich bei ihr und zog sie in meine Arme. „Sie werden nie aufhören", flüsterte sie an meiner Brust. Was sollte ich dazu nur sagen?

Ma Do kam an unseren Tisch gerannt, doch noch ehe sie was sagen konnte, schüttelte ich den Kopf und so schwieg sie.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sich Gina wieder etwas beruhigt und sah zu mir auf. „Können wir nach Hause?", fragte sie tonlos.

Ich streichelte sanft über ihre Wange und nickte. Dann rief ich nach Ma Do und verlangte die Rechung doch sie winkte nur ab und sagte dass unser Essen aufs Haus ging. Trotz all meiner Beteuerungen begleitete sie uns noch bis zum Auto.

Nachdem ich Gina auf dem Beifahrersitz festgeschnallt hatte und um das Auto gehen wollte hielt sie mich kurz fest.

„Ihr solltet sofort nach Hause fahren. Haltet nirgends an. Soll ich nicht doch beim Sheriff anrufen?", fragte sie besorgt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, aber danke."

„Du rufst mich aber an wenn ihr zu Hause seid, sonst verständige ich doch den Sheriff", beharrte sie und sah mir streng in die Augen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Ma und ja, ich ruf dich an"

Immer noch skeptisch ließ sie mich los und wir konnten endlich losfahren.

Als wir den Ort fast verlassen hatten schoss ein Wagen aus einer Seitestrasse und setzte sich direkt hinter uns, zuerst dachte ich mir nichts dabei, doch das Auto in meinem Rückspiegel kam mir so bekannt vor. Sicherheitshalber erhöhte ich außerhalb der Stadt das Tempo über die zulässige Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Als er das auch tat, war ich mir sicher, ich wurde verfolgt. Was tun? Bruce anrufen? Er wäre innerhalb einer Minute hier, aber wie bitte sollten wir das Gina erklären? Mhmm, keine gute Idee. Ich beschloss noch etwas schneller zu fahren und hoffte auf die bessere Beschleunigung und Straßenlage meines Wagens. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als die Scheinwerfer im Rückspiegel sich langsam entfernten und noch mehr als wir auf dem Weg zur Farm abbogen. Trotzdem fuhr ich eigentlich viel zu schnell über die Schotterpiste und das machte Gina plötzlich unruhig.

„Weswegen rast du so?", fragte sie besorgt und sah nach hinten. „Wir werden doch nicht etwa verfolgt?"

Als ich nicht sofort antwortete kreischte sie auf. „Sandy werden wir verfolgt?"

„Beruhige dich wir sind fast da", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Und dann?"

„Dann wird Bruce mit ihm sprechen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ich hatte die Worte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen als ich schon auf den Hof fuhr. Im Scheinwerferlicht sah ich ihn auf der Veranda stehen und in dem Moment fiel alle Anspannung von mir ab. Wir hatten es geschafft. Wir waren in Sicherheit.


End file.
